Trapped
by cuteimagination
Summary: Sakura and Lilly are two girls who live as ordinary girls... going to school and enjoying life but when they are kidnapped by Itachi one day and has to get rescued by Sasuke and Garra... that changes everything they ever hoped for...
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Another normal Friday in the sunshine state, Florida, U.S.A. Sakura and Lilly were two best friends attending Crescent Sun High School. Sakura feels that they lead very bleak and boring lives and wishes for a little adventure. However, Lilly feels that their lives are boring for a reason and so they should just deal with it.

Sakura POV

'Ugh… Life is sooo boring!' I cant stand it anymore. It's bad enough that life is boring on the whole and forth period math is making it worse.

The bell finally after 10,000 years (10 minutes) rang and I was released from an hour and twenty minutes of agony, torture and death from boredom.

My face brightened up as I saw my best friend Lilly stop in the hallway. On catching up to her, we both walked outside and breathed in the fresh air.

'So what's going on outside today? Let's see… popular girls gossiping, jocks being jocks… shiny thingy… teachers- wait! Oh something shiny! Is it

a headband? It will go fabulously with the new outfit Lilly bought me!

"Lilly." I called in a childish voice. She sighed and looked at me as if she knew I was going to drag her somewhere. "Come wit me!" I pulled her to where I saw the shiny thingy and discovered that I was right, it was a headband.

The headband was a ninja headband and when we both touched it, an extremely tall man appeared. The only thing that penetrated my 15 year old mind was, 'Oh flip, it's the Iron Giant!' Lilly was probably thinking '…Um…help?'

Out of reflex, we just ran.

Lilly POV

I didn't try to pull away from Sakura when she asked me to check something with her. I thought 'What harm could it do?' If I knew we would be chased by some dark, tall guy I would have said no. But as planned we ran away and would you believe he suddenly appeared in the front of us. I had never been so scared in my whole life. As expected, the dude knocked us out.

We woke up sometime after that at the mercy of this strange person.

Kidnapped. I can't believe that I was kidnapped with Sakura. Our parents will be worried sick. 'I wonder what this guy's name is anyway.'

"I know exactly what you're thinking Lilly." "My name is Itachi. I can't read minds, but you're very easy to read." It was true. Anyone can read a

shy girl like me with no problem at all.

Sakura POV

'Bored… I am sooo BORED!'

"So Itachi, where are you taking us?" I asked to get some answers and rid ourselves of the silence.

Lilly was normally quiet and I supposed Itachi was also.

"The ninja world," was his simple reply.

Sometime later, he dropped us on the hard ground of a damp cave. Trust me it was freezing!

* * *

Any suggestions as to how Lilly will react to this world unknown to her? What will happen to these two girls?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura POV

Itachi had us tied up and he made sure that we were tied up nice and tight and that it was secure so that there was no escaping.

"Sakura why are we here?" Lilly asked me in a frightened tone and looking half scared to death.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," I told her.

She tried to soak in what I just told her, with worry all over her face. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew I was right and nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, what happened to Itachi?" she asked while scanning the cave.

"Ya know, he is gone and all I see is darkness."

Itachi appeared again (I swear Lilly almost had a fright attack and bought friends along with him. Like him, they were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds so I assumed they were apart of the infamous Akatsuki my grandfather told me about.

They then went to converse at the back of the cave.

Something that I'd never experienced before happened to me. I had a sudden dizzy spell that lasted but a moment. The vision wasn't very clear, but I saw two boys around my age getting sent out on a mission. I had no idea how I knew their names but they were Sasuke and Garra.

"Do you think they're talking about us?" I whispered to my frightened friend. She didn't answer me but looked at me with a motherly expression.'Sakura you're bleeding," she said. I looked down at my bounded hands and saw that I was bleeding. Lilly shifted her bounded hands so that mine were in hers. Tears dripped from her eyes and gently fell on my wounded hands. The tears each glowed with a white light and silver sparkle inside. They healed me and the blood started to disappear. I looked down at Lilly in shock and her face radiated with a patient smile.

"Lilly, how did you do that?" I asked her. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2... there's a little action going on in chapter 3... read on ahead to find out what awaits in the next exciting chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

[In the Hokage room, Lady Tsunade let Sasuke and Garra go on a mission so that Sasuke would be able to kill his brother and get the revenge of his clan and Garra would be able to get revenge for the Shukaku that was taken from him. After a while of fussing, Tsunade finally let them go and told them not to get themselves killed no matter what happened.] That was the second dizzy spell Sakura had. It was the same as the first but much clearer.

After some time, they had their belongings packed and were headed for the Akatsuki cave. As reinforcements, Tsunade sent out Neji and Tentento make sure that all went well.

[Neji and Tenten were in the forest fighting because Tenten told Neji that his hair was girly. Neji turned towards her and shouted at her, telling her that she was annoying and that she should just go away and leave him alone or go home.] He then walked ahead of Tenten leaving her standing in the spot that they were just in. Tenten looked down at the ground with tears welling up in her eyes. They fell down her face touching her cheeks. After a while, she picked up her bag and slowly began walking behind Neji. This was a usual thing between Neji and Tenten whereas Neji would shout at her for simple things until she cried. He would then leave her there to battle her feelings of hurt and comfort.] That was the third dizzy spell Sakura had. She was getting those more often now and they were clearer and much stronger.

Itachi appeared and tried to convince us to join the Akatsuki. He told us that we would get treated like a family and that the outside ninja world was cruel and prune to deaths surrounding us. We refused and he was angry. He knocked us out and walked away mumbling under his breath.

When Sasuke and Garra walked into the cave, they noticed Sakura and Lilly lying on the ground and so they helped them. They woke them up and cut them free. After helping Sakura and Lilly they told them that they would be back for them but first there was something very important that they had to do.

They went a little bit further into the cave. Waiting for them was the two people who they really wanted to see.

Lilly POV

I sat up properly and thought, 'Is it possible to die from boredom? I have done absolutely nothing, yet I feel as though I sat through a whole five hours of Literature… I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by someone gagging my mouth with their hand. Out of reflex, I tried to scream.

"Do. Not. Scream" whoever it was whispered harshly. The voice belonged to a male not much older than me. I sensed that there was someone else close to Sakura.

'She really seems calm. Did she know they were coming or something?'

Normal POV

The battle was fierce. Lilly was really worried as to whether Sasuke and Garra would make it out alive.

Sakura POV

"I really hope they come out alive." Ya know they are fighting the infamous Akatsuki. Lilly hadn't said anything in a while.

"Lilly are you okay?" I asked her.

Before she could utter a word, her cell phone rang. What in the world? How could she get a signal in here? She looked stunned for two seconds, listening to 'My Sanctuary' from Kingdom Hearts. She slowly retrieved the phone and looked at me.

"It's my mummy!" she said happily. She was about to flip the phone open.

"No! I scolded. The two of us somewhat fought over the phone. And then. It happened…

Lilly POV

Father. Forgive me. I AM SO GOING TO DIE! While Sakura and I fought over the phone like three year olds, it slipped and nailed Kisame in the head. Even worse. It bounced, hit Itachi and landed back in my hand.

'Who. Threw. That!' both victims of the killer cell phone said while battling and turning towards us.

Sakura POV

Lilly almost told the truth that would most likely send us to our graves, but luckily I used my invincible 'improvisation' powers.

"It was Tobi!" I yelled pointing at the masked Akatsuki member. I learnt his name while he was chanting. 'Tobi is a good boy. Kisame slowly turned towards Tobi.

* * *

This is the end of the third chapter. Hope u guys enjoyed it.

I am trying to make another chapter and any little small details and ideas are great.

What do you guys want to happen to Tobi?

a) Kisame beats Tobi up

OR

b) Tobi finds a way for Kisame to believe him and Kisame comes after us instead


End file.
